


Dixon's Girl

by Tam_Cranver



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you find yourself in legal trouble, I know a clever woman who might help." In which Phryne Fisher helps women with all sorts of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dixon's Girl

"Dixon's Girl" by Dessa

[Dixon's Girl](http://vimeo.com/106877204) from [Tam Cranver](http://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: mymoneysonyou

This vid can also be found at my journal [here](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/27372.html) or my tumblr [here.](http://unattainablesky.tumblr.com/post/98346931470/dixons-girl-song-by-dessa-a-fanvid-for-miss)

**Author's Note:**

> I have noted that "No Archive Warnings" apply; however, there are some violent scenes, including threatened violence and the aftermath of violence. If you feel that something needs to be warned for that I haven't mentioned, please feel free to get in touch with me about it.


End file.
